The Pain of a Broken Promise
by mysterious-mask
Summary: The end is here and what is happening.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here we go into untraveled territory. Okay, been working this out in my head for the past few months and I think I'm ready to start putting this to paper. Please have a little patients with me since this is my first Naruto fic. That being said, this is a Naruto/Sakura fic. If you hate the pairing or all you're going to do is bitch and moan and complain, then just don't read and save us both the time.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

She ran as fast as she could across from the village. _That lunk-head._ _How dare he keep me waiting. He told me three years. And now he has the balls to show up 6 months late._ She had been teased by her friends that she was like a young woman waiting for the return of her fiancé from war. She had just laughed it off. She told them that the only reason that she couldn't wait for him to return was so the two of them could go out and find Sasuke.

Then the reality started to sink in. When they had last heard, Orochimaru had been forced to pick another vessel because Sasuke did not arrive in time. He would have to wait a full 3 years until he could perform his forbidden jutsu again. That was almost 4 years ago. Unless Orochimaru had become careless he would have long ago taken over the young Uchiha's body. Orochimaru had the Sharingan. That had worried all the village, but one thing worried a more select group. Naruto was a ninja that never went back on his promises. Why did he start now.

Then Sakura had gotten word that the blond loud-mouthed ninja had come back to the village. Sakura finally arrived at the hospital. This is where Tsunade had said to look for Naruto. _The little punk probably skinned his knee and the Tsunade-sensei got over protective and had him go check it out._ She walked into the building and smiled at the receptionist.

"Haruno-sempai what are you doing here?"

Sakura leaned against the counter, "Could you tell me what room Uzumaki Naruto is in?"

The receptionist paled, "Umm….Hokage-sama requested that no one see him until she arrived."

A voice echoed the room behind them, "I'm here though, so let the girl see him."

The receptionist quickly stood and bowed, "Hokage-sama!" Tsunade looked at Sakura and snuck her a smile. They both knew Tsunade hated all this 'Hokage' stuff. She cleared her voice. The receptionist quickly went to action gathering the information. She flipped through the books. And found where the young shinobi was.

"Umm, he's in Room 453 on level C."

Sakura was now worried, "Level C? But that's were we keep the shinobi who are not only in serious condition but under guard as well."

Tsunade clenched her fist, "Jiraiya, you old pervert. You failed to mention that fact didn't you?"

The receptionist, "Umm, Jiraiya-sannin said that he didn't feel the need to worry you. He also said he would keep watch over Uzumaki's room himself."

Tsunade took Sakura's arm and started to drag her through the building the entire time mumbling curses about her former teammate. When they finally came into site what they saw pissed them off even more. There stood a drunken Jiraiya flirting with a nurse at least half his age.

He smiled when the nurse asked who he was, "Who am I you ask?" He was about to start his patented introduction when a fist collided with the top of his skull. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground out cold. The nurse knew better than to be around Tsunade when she was upset and went back to work.

Tsunade picked up Jiraiya up by his collar and started to shake him, "Wake up you idiot. One punch is not enough to knock you out."

"Um Hokage-sensei?"

Tsunade dropped the still limp Jiraiya and looked over her shoulder to Sakura. She saw Sakura hesitating to enter Naruto's room. She smirked, "What are you waiting for? Go ahead in there and check on your teammate. I'll be done here in a second."

Sakura slowly turned the knob and walked in. She gasped at what she saw. There was one of the stronger shinobi she ever meet on the bed motionless. He had charka burns covering his chest. An IV was running into his arm giving him the necessities. His right arm was in a cast while his left leg was elevated with a sling. He was also hooked up to a breathing machine. It slowly rose and fell slowly with each breathe. She spotted his health chart at the end of his bed. She picked it up with a shaky hand and looked over the information

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Parents: Deceased.

Family: None

In case of Emergency contact:

Symptoms:

Severe Chakra drain

Right arm: fracture

Left Leg: Dislocation

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Sure he was in bad shape right now, but with a little rest he would be fine. As soon as his charka levels returned to normal he would probably be allowed to go home.

---Outside---

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes and was scared by the site he saw. Tsunade was now occupying the chair he previously had. She had a very intense stare on him.

"Jiraiya. I believe I recalled informing you that this little training session of yours was suppose to last three years at the most. Now, would you mind telling why you're six months late? Or why one of my gennin is in the hospital? Or WHY YOU FAILLED TO INFORM ME OF ANY OF THIS!" She was now merely inches from his face.

Jiraiya waved his hand in front of his face and laughed, "Sure thing Tsunade."

---Inside the room---

Sakura looked over the chart and saw that the nurses had been slacking off on their duty. No one had check up on him since he had first arrived. She sighed, _Stupid help. I'll have to report them to Hokage-sensei._ She slowly started to look over the machine making sure they were running right. She then took Naruto's pulse and temperature. She stepped back and looked at them, "You idiot. What did you do to get beat up like this." She turned to walk off.

"Sa-sa-sakura…-chan."

Sakura spun around looking at the bed's occupant. His eyes slowly slitted open. He slowly turned his head towards her. He slowly struggled to speak, "Sakura-chan? For-forgive….me."

Sakura slowly approached the bed, "For what? Being late? It's okay. I'm sure you had a good reason."

"No…I-I-I-I couldn't save him."


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya sighed and he looked at the ground, "It was our last month of the training. We had decided to take the night off and go celebrate. All the kid could talk about was getting back to Konoha."

---Flashback---

Naruto finished off his 10th bowl of Ramen. Jiraiya just shook his head. He still didn't see how a little kid could put away that much food. That's when he heard something that interested him coming from the group behind them.

"Yeah, they said that there were only two of them. One a middle aged guy and another a kid in his teens. But when everyone came back the next day nothing was there. One of the survivors kept mumbling something about the kid's eye."

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto. He had stopped eating and stared at the group. One thought went through both of there mind.

_Sasuke._

---End Flashback---

Jiraiya leaned his head to either side beating it with his fist. "So, we listened in a little more and head out. Found the two of them pretty easily."

Tsunade could not hide the excitement in her voice, "Orochimaru hasn't take Sasuke as his vessel yet?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Yet? I doubt he will be taking anyone as his vessel ever again."

"You mean he's-"

Jiraiya nodded, "Dead."

"But how?"

Jiraiya bowed his head, "I would love to say that we did it. But it seemed that we weren't the only ones to hear about Sasuke and Orochimaru. Akatsuki showed up. All of them. They said that Orochimaru had become too much of a risk to allow him to live."

"They killed Orochimaru."

Jiraiya nodded.

---Inside the room---

Naruto had long since removed his breathing mask making it easier to tell Sakura what happened. He wished more than anything not to be the one to tell her this. "It---Itachi showed up with his friends. They killed that snake bastard. They then went after Sasuke."

Sakura gasped as she started to piece it together.

"We fought with him. The three of us managed to take out 3 or 4 of them. Then Sasuke saw Itachi. He tried to take him on by himself." Tears started run down Naruto's cheeks. "I tried to help. I really did."

Sakura held her heart as she bowed her head.

---Outside the room---

A sob was heard from inside Naruto's room. Tsunade bowed her head, "I'll have Sasuke taken off the missing-nin list. We'll have a funeral for him in a few days."

Jiraiya nodded, "Now you know why Naruto needed to be watched. If word got out that the Uchiha was dead-"

Tsunade sighed, "The village would riot and call for Naruto's blood. This is not going to be a very easy few months for him."

Jiraiya nodded, "He needs his friends right now." He then looked at the door, "Before all this happened all he could talk about was going back home and keeping his promise to the Haruno girl."

Tsunade started to walk off, "I guess I should get the paperwork started."

Jiraiya chuckled slightly, "You hated paperwork 3 years ago. What changed?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Nothing. Being here right now, it brings back bad memories."

---Inside the room---

Sakura openly wept for the lost of her first love. She knew deep down he would never come back, but part of her had always hoped she was wrong. After all Naruto had promised he would bring him back."

Naruto looked at Sakura, "It's okay."

Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"It's okay." A tear fell down Naruto's cheek, "If you hate me now."

She stared at Naruto in shock. She couldn't believe it. Naruto actually seemed sad. The one guy who always had a smile no matter how bad it got. Not only was he said, but he actually expected Sakura to hate him. It was almost like he had already excepted the fact she would. The old Naruto would have told her he was sorry and would make it up to her. This one just seemed to dwell on his failure.

"I broke my promise to you. I couldn't bring him back."

Sakura bowed her head, "I'll come check on you in a few hours." She the walked out the door.

Jiraiya walked in the second she left, "Hey kid. How you holding up?"

Naruto turned his head to look out the window, "It's changed a lot in three years."

Jiraiya nodded, "We'll go see it when you get out of here."

"I bet a lot of them are Chuunin by now."

"Tsunade will work something out for you."

Naruto still kept his gaze on the window. Jiraiya shook his head. He had scene this a few times in his life. _Yondaime, I wish you could be here for him right now._ He knew that look. It was the same look he used to get when he was little and Tsunade would mock him. It was the same looked Tsunade had when Dan died. It was a look of complete and worthless helplessness. It was a look that admitted defeat. And it was a look that he never wanted to see on Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya for a second with a smile, "She's even more beautiful than I remember."

Jiraiya smiled at this. That was more like the Naruto he knew. "So, you actually going to go through with those hints I gave you?"

Naruto gave him an amused look, "I think she hates me too much already." His look solemned slightly, "I don't know if she's going to forgive me for this one."


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was a mixture of celebration and sorrow. In his last few moments Sasuke had foughten aside The Leaf once again. He would die as the hero who helped destroy key members of Akatsuki. The few who had survived was off licking their wounds. Orochimaru was dead. The Grass had already offered sanctuary for any members of the Sound left. But they knew better than to plan an attack. The Leaf was once again in power.

Naruto sat in his wheel chair on the front row. He could already feel the hatred filled stares that surrounded him. He kept his head bows and his eyes on the ground. He didn't care about that though. If they wanted him dead, they could have it. He glanced to his side as Sakura stood sobbing still. He knew he had lost. He was never even in the running. There was only one guy that existed to Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was nothing more than that little annoying punk that had always begged her for a date. He remembered the night Sasuke left. He had been the one to take Sakura out. That was the night he found out about the cursed seal. He almost blamed himself for that as well. He had not been there when Orochimaru had originally attack. He couldn't keep this from happening.

He looked to his other side and saw his team leader Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi snuck and glance at him before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. It may have been a simple sign of comfort, but to Naruto it took a world of pressure away. Kakashi understood what it was like to lose a team mate. He knew what it was like to try his best only to fall flat on his face. That day had changed Kakashi forever. This one would change Naruto.

The funeral finally ended and the crowd started to disperse. Naruto began to roll away when he was rudely bumped by a local villager.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The villager turned to help Naruto until he realized who it was. "You little vermin. I take back my apology. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Haven't you caused this village enough pain already?"

Naruto kept his head bowed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bump you."

"That's right you're sorry. I should save this village a lot of heart ache and kill you myself right now. But you're so pathetic that you can't even die. You just have a Shinobi with an actual future die in your place." The village then spit on Naruto.

Naruto winced when he felt it hit his cheek, "Sorry."

The villager soon drew a crowd as they started to pick up rocks and throw them at the wounded youth. Sakura looked up to see what was happening and rushed to her team mate's aid. "Stop it you jerks! Naruto did what he had to do to protect The Leaf!"

"That thing doesn't know anything about protecting anything!" yelled the villager. A new barrage of Stone started this time for both Naruto and Sakura. Right before it hit them and wall of sand blocked their paths.

The villagers froze in place and saw a red haired youth calmly walk towards them. They knew the new participant. The sand shinobi with "love" tattooed on his forehead. Gaara stared at the group, "Only weaklings would attack someone unable to protect themselves. Perhaps you would rather direct your abuse towards me."

The villagers visibly shook as they dropped their stone and then tripped over each other as they ran away. Sakura bowed, "Thank you Kazakage-sama."

Gaara looked at her and scowled slightly, "I didn't do that to save you." He then looked at Naruto, "I could not allow such a powerful shinobi fall in a moment of weakness." He then looked behind him, "Kankuro."

The sand shinobi made his presence known, "Yes brother?"

Gaara then started walking down the street, "We shall accompany Uzumaki to his living quarters. Informer Temari to meet us at the Hokage's office when she is finished speaking with the mumbler."

Kankuro nodded, "Sure thing bro." He then went to deliver the message before coming back.

Gaara then looked at Sakura, "Do you know the way?"

Sakura paused for a second before realizing she was being spoken to. "Umm, yes Kazakage-sama."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Then show me the way."

Sakura bowed, "Yes." She then started to walk towards Naruto's apartment with Gaara at her side and Kankuro pushing Naruto's chair.

Kankuro chuckled slightly.

Naruto tilted his head back to look, "What?"

Kankuro smiled as he continued to push, "This is about as 'friendly' as I have ever seen him."

Naruto bowed his head, "I don't know why. I doubt deserve friendship right now."

Kankuro shook his head, "This thing really broke you kid. Death is part of what we do. You will learn that."

Sakura glanced back at the two. She couldn't hide her worry for Naruto. She slowly turned the corner as Naruto's building came back into sight. She gasped at what she saw. Gaara's eyes lit up with a rage he had not felt for many years.

Naruto's building was covered with graffiti: Go away Demon! You're not welcome here! Stay and we kill you! Kyuubi die!

Naruto kept his gaze on the ground.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura focusing on one word: Kyuubi. At that moment he would have given anything to be able to switch places with Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office not making eye contact with anyone. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk as Gaara and his siblings stood in front. Tsunade massaged her head as she thought over what she had just heard. She sighed, "I'm sorry Kazakage-sama, things are not the same as they are in your land. Here, Naruto is seen as a hindrance not a shinobi."

Gaara scowled, "Then the people of your village are foolish. They fail to see that Uzumaki has saved them many times from many threats, myself included."

"I realize that. But the villagers see him the Kyuubi not a vessel of it."

Naruto kept his eyes on the ground. He had gotten used to the mistreatment. He had gotten used to the threats. He had even learned to live with the hateful looks. But what he saw today had broken him. Sakura had looked at him with fear in her eyes. The most valuable person in his life was terrified of him. He knew he really had no other choice: he had to leave the Leaf for good. He cleared his voice, "Tsunade ba-chan? I need to ask you for a favor."

Tsunade decided to let go of the disrespectful remark, "What is it?"

Naruto looked up to her with pleading eyes, "Allow me to leave The Leaf."

The room was silent.

"Ero-sennin does it. Just let me be a hermit like him."

Tsunade kept her gaze on him, "I don't think that is necessary. This is nothing new for you-"

Naruto tried his best to hide his shame. "Sakura knows." For the first time in his life, he was truly ashamed of what he was. He had been sorry but never ashamed. "I failed bringing back Sasuke. I broke my promise. She'll never forgive me for this one."

"What about your dream to become Hokage?"

Naruto stood walking over to the window looking out, "I'm starting to think that no matter how strong I am I will never be accepted. If I become Hokage, the village would enter civil war. To live out my wish with knowing that, it would be selfish of me."

Tsunade bowed her head, _Has_ _he really become this broken?_

Gaara cleared his voice, "I have a suggestion."

Tsunade and Naruto turned to Gaara.

"There have been rumors of an uprising east of our village. I have sent numerous scouts but none have returned. I need someone to help lead a group to gather information about the enemy."

Tsunade seemed to think this over.

"Must I remind you that we aided you when the Uchiha first left the village. I simply ask for your assistance in return."

Naruto looked at his friend, "You want me to come?"

Gaara nodded.

"I'll take it."

Tsunade pounded her fist on her desk, "You forget that I give the orders around here blondie! And I say you stay here until you have a clean bill of health. And then I may consider sending you to help The Sand."

Naruto took a deep breathe, "Approve it or not, I'm leaving tonight. All that changes is will I leave as a Shinobi of the Leaf, or will I leave as a missing-nin."

The two gazes met. Both were stubborn and used to getting their ways. Both didn't know how to back down. After a few minutes Naruto started out of the room.

"I DIDN'T APPROVE IT!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto sighed, "Then I better take one last look at the village." He then continued to the door.

Tsunade's gaze met Gaara's, "He's like a brother to me. If he gets hurt, that will deathly injure our countries' relations."

Gaara bowed, "Uzumaki would not do anything as foolish as to die."

Tsunade nodded, "I am trusting this village's future to you."

"And I am grateful for it." Gaara then motioned to his siblings as they started for the door.

Tsunade bowed her head, "SHIZUNE!"

---Later that day---

Naruto stood at the monument of shinobi killed in action. He smirked slightly, "I never understood why Kakashi-sensei did this till now."

A chuckle was heard. The famous copy ninja made his presence known, "Everything has come full circle. Obito would have a good laugh at this." He stopped in front of the monument the traced the name of his former team mate.

"Obito?"

Kakashi looked at his student. He touched his forehead protector that covered his eye, "The one who gave me this."

Naruto then turned back to the stone, "Sasuke's name will be added in a few days. Could you please come by every now and then and check on him?"

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto picked up the pack that he had placed next to the stone and started towards the gate.

"You know Hokage approved your mission. When you come back, you will get a hero's welcome."

Naruto looked at him and gave him a solemn smile, "Thanks, but I'll never be a hero to this village." He then continued on his path. He then stopped, "I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Name it."

Naruto clenched his fist as he tried to hold back the tears, "Tell Sakura it's still okay if she hates me now." He then started for the gate.

---At the Gate---

Naruto arrived about 10 minutes after his conversation with Kakashi. Gaara and his siblings stood waiting for him. He took a deep breathe and smiled, "I just got back and I'm already leaving." He took a look at the village, "The older I get the more I keep leaving this place behind."

He turned to leave and was met with a poof of smoke. Jiraiya stood in front of him.

"Ero-sennin! Are you coming with us?"

The old man shook his head, "I just came to give you a message from Tsunade." He put his hand on his student's shoulder, "You better not die. Because if you do, you will be a disgrace to the name of sannin."

"S-Sannin?" stuttered Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office. He had gotten word from ANBU that he had been summoned. Tsunade looks over a few paper and then tossed them in front of the famous copy ninja. "You can take 5 with you."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "You are not trusting The Sand with this one?"

Tsunade rubbed her temple, "The Kazakage is not the only person to hear about this uprising. If they are allowed to exist for too long, our village could be placed in danger."

Kakashi picked up the papers and glanced over them, "So, they won't be happy with an overthrow of power in The Sand."

Tsunade nodded, "They'll keep going until they conquer the five shinobi tribes."

"They're being over confident."

Tsunade shook her head, "What I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room okay?"

Kakashi's interest was now sparked, "Yes Hokage-sama."

"It's true that none of The Sands' scouts have returned, but a few weeks ago they received word from a village to their east. They had found a single person in the desert and had brought him back to their village and requested medical nins to come assist them."

"And?"

"When the nins arrived the entire village was devastated. The few survivors said something about a strange technique that allowed the user to counter all attacks."

"Sharingan?"

Tsunade shook her head again, "That is the official statement from The Sand. But there's one problem. Sasuke is dead and Itachi is off licking his wounds. And that leaves only you. You were here the entire time. So that means we have a knew bloodline limit on out hands. I want your team to gather information on the new jutsu and evaluate the threat."

"And if we run into Naruto's squad?"

Tsunade sighed, "Try to avoid that. Also, when you arrive at the village in question, you will meet up with another Shinobi."

"Sand?"

Tsunade shot him a smile, "No, Leaf. Just an old friend that hasn't been around for a while."

----With Naruto----

Naruto was still trying to digest what had just happened, "You're making me a Sannin?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Haven't you heard kid, the third Sannin is dead. Tsunade and I both agreed that we should replace him as soon as possible."

"But me?"

"Yours was the first name that came up. Think of this mission as a test. You come back in one piece then you've got the job."

Naruto smirked slightly, _Sannin can leave the village. At one time all three were gone. That means I could protect Sakura-chan and she wouldn't have to put up with me._ "Well, see you when I get back then." He looked at Gaara who nodded. The four then started down the road towards The Sand.

----At the Tower---

Kakashi walked into the room and looked around. He smirked as he looked at his five choices. He cleared his voice, "Okay, let's make this quick. We're strictly information gathering, but this thing could be dangerous. We're facing an unknown jutsu; that's all I can tell you. This team also includes Naruto Uzumaki. I trust that by now most of you have heard his secret. It is true. Naruto is the container for the Kyuubi that attacked our village. If you do not trust him, then do not come.

So, I will state your name and Class and you will tell me whether or not you will accept the mission. Rock Lee: Chuunin. You're a master in Taijutsu. That may be the only thing we can use against the enemy, plus your speed will he a huge help."

"Yush! I will help my ally in the springtime of youth!"

Kakashi twitched, "A simple 'I'm in' would have worked." He then turned to the next, "Shikamaru Nara: Jounin. You're intelligence matches anyone else in The Leaf. We will need your ability to think quickly if we run into trouble."

Shikamaru sighed and he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "And I suppose if I don't go that Blonde harpy will come back here and never let me hear the end of it. How troublesome."

Kakashi stared at him as he tried to figure out if he just accepted or not. "Is that a yes or no?"

"It's an 'I guess'," mumbled Shikamaru.

Kakashi twitched, _The first one is over energetic. The second one is under energetic. What was I doing letting Tsunade talk me into this._ He looked at the third choice, "Neji Hyuga: Jounin. Your Byakugan will help with our information gathering, plus you are just about as skill in Taijutsu as Lee."

Neji nodded, "I will do this for the honor of the branch family."

"Hinata Hyuga: Gennin. You also possess the Byakugan. You're on this mission to help with the long range scouting."

Hinata blushed, "I will help Naruto-kun."

Kakashi looked at the last person, _I really wish Tsunade would have picked someone else._ "And you are here because we will need a medic in case anyone gets hurt between here and the rendezvous point. Even though you are only a gennin, you are gifted with great strength and power. So, are you in Sakura?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since they left Konoha. Naruto's group leapt from branch to branch. Gaara and Naruto were in front while the other two tried their best to keep up. The trip up to this point had been strictly silent. Gaara was more than happy with this, and Naruto seemed to not be in the talking mood right now. Kankuro wanted to say something was more worried that me may piss off his little brother or the Kyuubi vessel and end up with a missing limb. Temari however had gotten tired of the silence.

"So Uzumaki, how are things with you and the white-eyed girl."

Naruto kept his gaze in front of him, "Hinata? They're fine. She's a good friend. I haven't really seen here since I got back though. Why?"

Temari smirked, "Oh, I figured even a thick head like yours would have already figured out that she was crazy about you. I figured you two would have been married by now with kids or something."

Naruto scowled, "It's not like that with me and her. I know she liked me before I left, but I just figured it would be better off this way."

Kankuro smirked, "Beside he has things for Pinky anyway."

Temari glanced at him, "Pinky?"

Kankuro smirked as he saw Naruto stiffen, "Yeah, you know the loud mouth with pink hair. I can't see way, she's way too annoying for me."

Naruto immediately vanished. He was quickly reappeared holding Kankuro in the air by his collar with a snarl evident on his face, "Don't you ever talk about Sakura-chan like that."

"Naruto." Everyone looked at the Kazakage. "Control your emotions, if not they will get you killed."

Naruto sneered and threw Kankuro against a tree. The tree cracked at the body's impact. Naruto then shot Kankuro a warning glare before taking off again back towards their destination. Kankuro slowly stood and cracked his neck to either side before dusting himself off.

Gaara kept his icy gaze on his older brother, "Kankuro. Do not be so foolish next time." Gaara then went after Naruto.

Temari smirked, "At least they talked."

"Yeah, but it was directed towards me."

"Come on, we should be back home in a few hours."

Kankuro looked the way they had just come, "How many have you counted?"

Temari chuckled as she started on the pace again, "5 or 6. It seems the Leaf sent us some back up. Be sure not to tell Naruto."

---A few hours later---

The group of four smiled as the climbed the last hill that would overlook Sunagakure. What they found was the last thing they ever expected. Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand, was in ruins. Gaara growled as his fist clenched. Sand began to spin around his feet.

"They shall pay dearly for this."

A chuckle was heard, "Is that so?" The four spun around to see a shinobi on horseback. "And who dear Kazakage is going to make me pay?" The figure then let out a maniacal chuckle. His long ocean green hair helped to slightly hide his blood red eyes. His was dressed in simple Shinobi gear be carried no fore-head protector and had no sign of a crest anywhere on his outfit. He climbed off the horse to reveal that he stood well over 6'5. He dusted his hands off and held out his arms as if asking why they weren't attacking yet.

"You bastard! How could you destroy all those people! They had nothing to do with this!" yelled Naruto.

Another figured appeared beside the first, "Now Naruto-Kun, have those years of training not taught you anything about controlling your emotions?" The figure stoically adjusted his glasses with the ever present smirk shining back.

"Kabuto, you traitor! Why can't you die like that snake?"

"Because, my services are still needed. Orochimaru-sama has passed, so I am now the leader of Otogakure. Doutsa-sama needed an army to help with is rebellion, and I was more than happy to take vengeance on The Sand and The Leaf." 

Doutsa glanced at Kabuto, "Kabuto, tell the troops to start towards The Leaf. I shall be joining you shortly."

Kabuto's smirk grew, "Do you really think it's necessary?"

Doutsa looked at the group and chuckled, "The Kazakage and the famous Naruto Uzumaki, I believe these two will be fun."

"As you wish, Doutsa-sama," Kabuto quickly vanished.

What the ever confident Shinobi failed to notice was that Gaara was mumbling under his breathe. He quickly realized something was wrong when he felt Gaara's Chakra skyrocket. Gaara looked up with a maddening smile that had not been seen since his fist appearance in the Chuunin exams. Sand quickly wrapped itself around Doutsa's feet. Gaara made a few hand signs, "Desert Rain." A cloud of sand appeared above them swirling around. It quickly began to fall and start to surround Doutsa. Gaara closed his fist as the sand appeared to start to contract on it's target.

Naruto looked at the other two sand siblings, "Remind me never to get on Gaara's bad side."

The two just stared and nodded. They were surprised when they heard clapping behind them. They spun around to see Doutsa standing there clapping. He dusted the sand off his shoulder, "Excellent technique, of course I would expect no less from the Kazakage. If I had not escaped, I would very much be dead right now. That would definitely be a huge blow to my plans." Gaara remained calm and started to make more signs but before the first was over Doutsa smirked, "I see it now."

Gaara scowled, "What do you see?"

Doutsa made a few hand signs, "You're weakness." He quickly vanished and reappeared right in front of the Gaara delivering a kick to the side of his head. Gaara swung down to hit only to find air and be met with a palm thrust to the back making him stumble forward slightly.

Naruto blinked, "How is he doing that?"

Temari shook her head, "It's not a jutsu; it's pure speed."

"But Gaara would not have been so stupid as to leave that open after his match with Fuzzy Brows."

Kankuro frowned, "This one is much different."

Gaara spun around and threw out his arm, "Sand shuriken!" They shuriken hit nothing but sand themselves. Gaara felt weight on his arm he had stretched out and looked up seeing Doutsa standing there.

"Boring me now. You go night-night." He delivered a quick finger strike that went through the sand armor and hit a nerve point in Gaara's neck. Gaara fell into unconsciousness. Doutsa back flipped as Gaara's hand fell to the side landing on his feet. He then rushed forward hitting an elbow to the gut of Gaara sending him back several feet and skidding to a stop in the sand.

"GAARA!" Temari ran to check on his brother.

Kankuro stared in amazement, "Three moves. He beat him in three moves." He turned to Temari, "We have to get out of here now!"

Anger surged through Naruto, "You bastard. What was the reason for that last attack? He was already unconscious."

Doutsa turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "The purpose? Cause I thought it would be fun."

Red Chakra started to surround Naruto as his eyes turned red and his fingers turned to claws. "You. I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kankuro looked at the enraged shinobi, "Naruto don't!"

Naruto had already launched at Doutsa slashing his claws. Doutsa mocked frowned, "Oh dear, that's a lot of chakra. Whatever shall I do?" He smirked, "I know." He caught everyone of Naruto's slashes only to let them go a few seconds later and catch the next.

Kankuro looked at the two, "He's just playing with Naruto."

Temari turned from her brother and frowned when she saw Naruto struggling to continue. He had been out of the hospital for less than a week, but he had already healed. Why was he struggling as if he had nothing left? Then she realized Doutsa was smirking, "He's not playing. Kankuro, get Naruto."

The puppet master nodded as he turned and saw Naruto fall to his knees. Doutsa smirked and rubbed his wrists, "Chakra Absorption."

Kankuro snatched Naruto under his arm and jumped back with his sister. Doutsa looked at them and frowned, "Don't you want to play more? Fine, then I'll just have to make you fight."

Kankuro took a deep breathed and handed Naruto to Temari who was already holding Gaara. "Get the two of them out of here. I'll hold him off." He took his pack off his back and slammed it into the ground.

Doutsa smirked, "You have no chance against me. No one will ever escape my Divine Jutsu."

"Divine Jutsu?"

Doutsa let out a maniacal chuckle, "My Jutsu automatically dissects a jutsu and tells me exactly how to counter it."

"So, it's like the Sharingan."

"No, my Divine Jutsu is much better than that poor excuse for a pallor trick. My reaction is instantaneous whether I wish it to be or not. It is the ultimate defensive/offensive jutsu." He started to attacked.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!"

Doutsa was knocked to his side for several feet as 5 other ninjas appeared between Kankuro and Doutsa. Doutsa stood rubbing his jaw. No one had ever landed a hit on him. He scowled, "I'm bored with this. Our army should be at Konoha in one week." He then vanished.

Kakashi looked at the two down shinobi. He realized if they had not have arrived when they did, then Naruto and the Sand Siblings would be dead. He then caught eye of the destroyed Sunagakure. He frowned, "What happened here?"

"Doutsa," came a voice.

Kakashi froze, _That_ _voice._ It wasn't one of his party, and it wasn't one of Naruto's party. This voice was way too familiar for Kakashi. He turned and found his breath caught in his chest. There stood a female Shinobi with a tattered Leaf forehead protector.

The Shinobi smiled slightly, "Hey, Kakashi-kun. Long time huh?"

"R-R-R-Rin?"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. The build was obviously no in the best of condition. The ceiling above him had several holes in it. He tried to sit up and let out a grunt when he fell back to the bed. He had been beaten good this time.

"Just do something smart and lay still for the next day."

Naruto looked towards the door. Sakura stepped in smiling at him, "I would say with as severe a case of chakra drain as this that you would need a few weeks. But this is you, so you should be fine after a day of rest." She sat down beside his bed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, "I swear you are way too stubborn for your own good."

Naruto leaned away from her touch, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura frowned, "I'm here to help you baka."

Naruto looked out the window. "I figured after you found out about the…well what I am, that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I mean I killed hundreds of shinobi and-"

"Stop," commanded Sakura. She grabbed Naruto's face and forced him to look at her. "You're not the Kyuubi. I know it's inside you and everything, but you're not the Nine-Tail, you're Naruto."

Naruto smiled slightly at this, "You don't hate me then? I wasn't able to save Sasuke and all."

Sakura looked at the ground, "It wasn't your fault that Akatsuki showed up."

"Yes it is! They were after me."

"Just stop it Naruto! This isn't you! Ever since you got back you have done nothing but feel bad with yourself. Sasuke abandoned us okay! Deal with it!" Sakura tried her best to hold back her tears as she stood and walked out the door. She passed a very worried Kakashi.

"You okay?"

"Fine as long as I don't have to be around that Baka!" She then stomped off.

Kakashi turned back and saw Naruto staring out his window. He was hurting.

"He looks just like sensei," stated Rin as she walked up.

Kakashi tried his best to talk calmly with his former teammate, "There's a reason for that."

Rin looked at Kakashi then back at Naruto, " You mean he-?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Does he know?"

Kakashi shook his head. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. It was an awkward silence as if both were begging the other to speak first. Kakashi had thought of this moment a million times. Every time he went to the memorial. Every time he looked at Obito's name. He had practiced what he would say. He knew how he would feel. But now there she was standing right next to him.

"Where's the third one?"

Kakashi was shaken out of his self examination, "What?"

Rin looked back at Naruto, "You got sensei's son and the girl. Where's your third member?"

Kakashi frown became evident despite his mask, "Dead." He then started to tell the story of what had happened since he had first been assigned to be Team 7's sensei.

Rin sighed when he finished, "So, the last Uchiha is with Akatsuki."

Kakashi nodded.

Rin seemed to space out for a second, "After Obito died, I….it hurt every time I looked at you. Every time realized that behind your fore-head protector was Obito's eye. I had to leave. I practically begged sensei not to come look for me."

Kakashi nodded, "A lot has changed since then."

Rin started to walk off, "Kazakage-sama should be ready by tomorrow. I would check on your student but the girl has been very adamant of only her treating him."

Kakashi chuckled, "This is why they should wait till all this hormone stuff is gone before they make them shinobi."

Rin smiled, "That's the Kakashi I've missed."

"So, tell me about this guy."

"Doutsa? There's not much to tell. He wants to unit the shinobi tribes under an Iron Fist. I stumbled across a village he attacked, and I've been following him ever since."

Kakashi nodded, "Just as I thought. You're the rendezvous."

"I wrote to the Hokage when I found out he was heading that way."

"I sent the two Hyugas and Kankuro ahead to warn The Leaf. We move out first thing tomorrow morning."

Rin nodded her agreement.

Kakashi closed his eye in thought, "That just leaves one question." He opened his eye and looked at her, "Are you coming with us or you going to continue to stay here where you don't have to face the past."

"Have you gotten past it?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm trying. And it would help if I had someone else who knew what it felt like."

---Outside---

Sakura sat on a sand dune overlooking the ruined Sunagakure. _Stupid Naruto._ _Why do I even care what he says? Sure I missed him and everything._

"It's all so troublesome."

Sakura turned and saw Shikamaru standing beside her staring at the city. _Just what I needed. The cheering squad._ "What do you want?"

Shikamaru looked at her, "I want a few seconds inside that building with any kid of drama. Between your team, Kakashi's old friend, and that blonde harpy-" He was suddenly knocked to the ground be a gust of wind.

"What did you call me pineapple head?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Women are so troublesome." He got up dusting off his clothes and walked up.

Temari walked up sitting beside Sakura, "What's going on Pinky?"

"Naruto's an idiot."

"Yeah, but I've known that for years."

"He's a big idiot."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I see what's going on."

Sakura shot her a glance, "Care to cue me in."

Temari smiled slightly, "Sorry Pinky. That's something for you to figure out." She stood up and dusted off, "Now I have a pineapple head to find."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I rarely do these so I'll make this quick. I made a huge mistake last chapter (big surprise). Once again my brain worked faster than my fingers and I forgot one key word which kind of threw off some people. So I'm going to state it here and fix it in the previous chapter.

When Rin asked Kakashi about the third member of team 7 she said that there was "sensei's son and girl." (referring to Naruto and Sakura who were talking together at the time as Rin and Kakashi watched) See thing is there I forgot a very important "the" there that I didn't even notice till I started getting reviews about Naruto's sister. It should have been "sensei's son and **the **girl."

So to clear things up, Naruto will not have a sister in this fic at all. It was just a mistype on my part. Much regret for any confusion. I'm going to fix it right now. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter

­­­­­--------

Kakashi stood watching the sunrise. He stretched his muscles. He looks back at the building and frowned, _We_ _move out whether they're ready or not. I just hope that the others got back in time._

Tsunade growled as the knocking on her door woke her up. She slowly stumbled to the door as she mumbled threats of certain death to whoever was on the other side of the door. She had once again fallen asleep at her desk trying her best to actually catch up in paper work. She opened the door and growled before she looked who it was, "What the hell do you people want?"

"Um-"

Tsunade looked down slightly and saw Hinata standing there bashfully. Behind Hinata were Neji and Kankuro. Tsunade bowed her head and sighed, "Crap." She moved out of the way and motioned for the three to enter. She then turned to an ANBU guard, "Call everyone who can possibly make it to the tower."

The ANBU bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned and looked at her three visitors. She walked behind her desk and sat down and folded her hands in front of her, "Okay, how bad is it?"

Neji cleared his voice, "Sunagakure has been completely destroyed. Upon arrival the Uzumaki team were confronted by the leader of the rebellion. This man identified himself as Doutsa. He then defeated both the Kazakage and Uzumaki in a matter of seconds."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed, "This is not good."

"It gets worse," stated Kankuro. "Orochimaru's lackey was there. And he brought the entire Sound army with him."

Tsunade heard a knock on her door. "What!"

Shizune walked in, "The village shinobi have gathered as you wish."

Tsunade nodded, "I need you to take a message."

Shizune nodded and pulled out a pad and pen.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "It has come to my attention that a rebellion has gathered in the Wind country. This rebellion has already taken down Sunagakure. They have now set there eyes on Konoha. They have shown no desire to stop until all Shinobi nations are under their control. It has also come to my attention that this rebellion is assisted by what remains of Otogakure. It is with this in mind that I request an immediate treaty among the remained Shinobi tribes. This threat must be annihilated before it is too late. We must forget our petty arguments in order to protect our way of life. I ask for those who agree to this treaty send shinobi to the Leaf. Let us unite under this one goal. Accept or do not, either way a new era is about to begin." Tsunade then looked at Shizune and nodded, "Deliver that to the remaining tribes. Send our fastest messengers."

Shizune nodded and ran out the door.

"What you are trying has never been done before," stated Kankuro.

Tsunade nodded, "We are The Leaf, and we will not go down without one hell of a fight."

Naruto slowly tried to stand and wobbled slightly. He had most of his strength back, but still needed more rest. Lee and Shikamaru both took a side and helped there friend out of the building.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys."

The three remained silent for a moment. Naruto took a deep breath, "You both know don't you?"

They both nodded.

"And you still came. Why?"

Lee smiled, "Because we are not allies, we are friends. And that is what friends do." He then struck his "Nice-guy" pose.

Shikamaru stared at the green clad shinobi, "What he said without that pose…or the green tights."

Naruto smiled at the two, 'Thanks guys."

"NARUTO!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

All three boys paled.

Temari and Sakura both walked out of the building and met the three in glared. Sakura stared at Naruto, "What are you doing out of bed. You still need your rest. You can't even walk yet."

Temari stared at Shikamaru and Lee, "And that means you two had to play a part in this little escape."

Naruto held his hands in front of him shaking his head, "Sakura-chan, please calm down. We have to get mobile."

Sakura clenched her fist as her forehead scrunched, "I don't care. My patient is not ready."

"Sakura."

The five looked up to see Kakashi standing there, "He's right. We've wasted too much time already. We have five days before the army reaches the Leaf. We have to cut them off before they get there."

Shikamaru nodded, "There is a canyon about a days journey from the village. It has high cliffs on either side. If we can capture both positions before they arrive and swing behind them after they enter we will force them to go down the canyon in lines instead of spread out. It will also greatly limit their mobility."

"But they can just walk up the wall," stated Sakura.

"If they do that then they will play into the Kazakage's hands. However, with our limited group we can not possibly take down an entire army. Especially with Doutsa's Divine Jutsu. To increase our chances we must beat the army back to Konoha and then double back to the canyon."

Kakashi nodded, "Good. Shikamaru, you carry Naruto on your back. Lee you will assist the Kazakage." He paused for a second as if trying make his own decision, "We leave in 1 hour. Be prepared."

The team nodded and scattered to pack. Sakura walked to Naruto and helped him back to his room. When they got there she made him sit on his bed as she packed his bag for him.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to do that for me."

Sakura quickly turned her head to him with narrowed eyes, "And who would do it if I didn't? Cause I know you're not dumb enough not to use this hour to rest."

Naruto quickly laid down, "Yes Ma'am"

"Good boy. Beside we're teammates. After we get back, you're going to owe me a good dinner for all this help. And I don't want ramen."

Naruto paled, "Um Sakura-chan-"

"Yeah?"

"See, before I left for the mission, Tsunade named me the new Sannin."

Sakura was quickly next to him hugging him, "That's great! You worked hard for it. I'm so lucky. Not many people can gloat to be teammate of a Sannin."

Naruto broke the embrace, as he sat up and leaned against the wall. Sakura looked up at him worried. This was Naruto that she just hugged. The same Naruto that basically begged to have affection shown to him when he was younger, especially from her. Naruto took a deep breath, "With that name, I can….I can leave the village without Tsunade's permission."

Sakura gasped trying to hold back her tears. She shook her head, _Please_ _no. Not Naruto. I can't loose him too._ "Naruto?"

Naruto released the deep breath, "After the end of the mission…I'm leaving Konoha."

Sakura tried her best to fight the reality of it, "For another training session with Jiraiya right?"

"I don't think I'll be coming back this time."

"But why? I mean sure the villagers trashed your place, but you can find a new one. And after this mission you'll be directly saving the Leaf. You'll be a hero."

Naruto closed his eyes holding back the tears, "For how long Sakura? How long will I be a hero? Until something else goes wrong? Until Itachi gets better and comes after me? How long before the village started blaming me for their troubles again? Face it, that village will never be on my side."

Sakura stared at him. Before she knew it she was sobbing tears into his chest, "You can't leave. I won't let you. Sasuke left and-"

Naruto stiffened at the mention of his former rival/teammate. He pulled Sakura back and looks her in the eyes, "That's the other thing Sakura-chan. I failed you. I couldn't bring back the one you loved. I wasn't able to keep my promise."

"But I forgave you."

"I don't deserve it! I failed the one person I promised never to fail. I never cared if the whole village was against me if you were on my side, but now I've let you down."

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, "What's so special about me though?"

Naruto looked away.

"No, don't avoid the question. Tell me."

Naruto shook his head.

Sakura freed herself from Naruto's grasp. She then placed her two hand on his cheeks and turned his head, "Tell me Naruto."

Naruto looked down, "Don't make me say it Sakura." He looked up into her fierce gaze. He sighed, "Cause you're the most important person in the village to me."

Sakura stared at him, _Could he still? No, that was just a stupid little crush he had._

Naruto smiled slightly trying to break the mood and the line of questions, "Don't worry though. I'll still take you to a nice dinner before I leave. Just like you wanted. And I promise if you ever need me I will be there to protect you."

Sakura hugged him once again. She turned her head to the side and listened to his heartbeat, "What if I changed my mind?"

"Huh?"

Sakura nuzzled into his chest affectionately, "I want to change my request. You know, something other than a nice dinner."

Naruto frowned slightly. He was beat and he knew it. Sakura's affection was turning his years of emotional training into worthless sludge. He sighed, "It would matter what it was."

Sakura looked up at him her face almost begging him to grant this one request, "Don't leave."

"Sakura-"

"Promise me. You will not leave me as the only member of team 7."

Naruto had to find a way out of this.

Kakashi popped his head in the room, "I said one hour. Get packed and out there in 5 minutes or we leave and Sakura gets to carry Naruto back to Konoha."

Naruto sighed with relief, _Thank you Kakashi. I owe you big time._


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi stared at his crew. Shikamaru was already had Naruto's gear on his back. He was about to lift him up when Kakashi walked up, "I'll carry him instead."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question, "Fine with me. It would be much too troublesome to carry him there anyway."

Lee started to hoist Gaara when Gaara looked at Shikamaru, "Mumbler."

Shikamaru winced. He hated that name more than 'pine-apple head'. He walked up to the two, "Yes, Kazakage-sama."

Gaara looked at Lee, "The Mumbler will assist me. You shall carry the packs. I have much to talk about with him."

Shikamaru paled, _Why do I have a feeling this is that whole 'third degree' thing my dad told me about? How troublesome._

Temari smiled and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Remember. I like this one so no bodily harm"

Kakashi spotted Rin walking out of the building with her pack. They shared a quick smile before Kakashi hoisted Naruto on his back. "Okay, I'll take front, after me is Shikamaru since he has the other load. Then the girls, then Lee. We go to Konoha directly to Hokage tower." He then disappeared.

---A few hours into the trip---

Naruto watched in amazement as the scenery flew by. He smiled, "Thanks for earlier."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah, well I know what it's like when women get possessive like that."

Naruto choked, "It's not like that. She's just upset cause…."

Kakashi frowned, "You going to leave as soon as we get back and Tsunade makes you a real Sannin."

"Yeah."

Kakashi chuckled, "You know, if you get that title you will actually outrank me."

"Surprised?"

Kakashi kept his smile, "Not really. I knew the second you three passed my test that all of you would do great things. I'm very proud of what you have become."

Naruto blushed at this, "Thanks."

"Just remember that you will have to stop by Konoha every once and a while for a sparing match."

Naruto sighed, "Um, could you take care of Sakura?...for Sasuke that is."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Do you know the one thing she talked about for the past 4 years?"

"No."

"All she could do was let me know how many more months till you got back. When you didn't show up after 3 years, I had to practically hold her back to keep her from going out and searching for you."

Naruto chuckled, "She just wanted to get her precious Sasuke back."

"See that's the catch. Sure for the first bit she would mention him, but after about the first 6 months she never mentioned her name. And it was not out of pain either I think."

"Then why?"

"Cause you took his place without her even knowing."

Naruto looked away, "Kakashi-sensei-"

"Kakashi. You'll outrank me soon, so drop the '-sensei'."

"Kakashi…you know about me. You know what I am. And you know how much that village hates me."

"Yeah, and?"

"Even if I thought for a minuet second that she loves me, which she doesn't, I still couldn't allow myself to care for her. If she was seen with me, outside of team stuff, they would hate her too. And she's too precious to me for me to put her though that."

"She's tough, she could take it."

"I know, but she deserves better."

Kakashi looked behind them and saw the girls. He smiled when he saw Rin smiling at him, "Trust me on this one Naruto. You want to take that risk. I let someone walk out a long time ago. And I just got her back."

"Rin?"

Kakashi nodded, "She was my other team mate. I've missed her a good bit."

Naruto's eyes narrowed his grin started to appear and widen, 'You like her don't you?"

---With Shikamaru and Gaara---

Gaara had spent the entire time explaining his favorite torture methods to Shikamaru. "So, do we have an understanding."

Shikamaru was slightly pale, "Yeah, hurt her and-"

"Let's just say that you will feel a whole new world of pain, and you know I could pull it off."

----With the Girls---

Temari ran beside Sakura, "So, I heard Kakashi yelling something about you being in Naruto's room."

Sakura blushed, "I was helping him pack."

"While sitting in his lap?"

Sakura shot her a death glare, "Shut up. At least Naruto has a chance of walking out of this with all his body parts attached."

Temari chuckled at this, "Yeah, my brothers can be a little over-protective."

Rin shook her head at the two, _It must be nice to be young again. I've missed a lot of time. When I get back I'll have to catch up with Kakashi-kun._

"And beside Naruto-kun and I are just friends," yelled Sakura.

Temari smirked, "Oh, Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun is it? Since when did that happen."

Sakura blushed, "That….I…..He….."

Temari's smirk grew, "Uh-huh. Just admit it and tell him already. I mean the guy used to worship the ground you walked on."

Sakura's blush deepened. She didn't know when it happened honestly. All she knew as time passed her heart belong less to Sasuke and more to Naruto. She smiled. It took her forever to admit it to herself. And she was not about to let this one get away from her.

---With Kakashi and Naruto---

"You here what she just called you back there?"

Naruto was silent, _She has never called me Naruto-kun before. Why does she have to do that now._ He frowned and then looked behind him, "Shikamaru told me Lee landed a hit on Doutsa."

Kakashi nodded.

"But I'm much aster than Lee now. If he hit him why couldn't I-" Naruto's eyes flew open. "I have an idea. Hang back and let Shikamaru catch up with us."

Kakashi smiled. The Number One Hyper-active Ninja had a plan. And somehow his plans usually worked.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade stared at the Shinobi in front of her. She rubbed her forehead as she knew her headache would just get worse now. "Are you sure this will work?" She looked at Kakashi.

"It's Naruto's idea. And you know how his ideas usually are."

"Completely and utterly risky and endangering lives. But they always seem to fall into place."

"He is a very skilled shinobi. And neither of us know what his 4 years with Jiraiya did for him."

"So you are wanting to risk our entire village on a test."

Kakashi nodded, "It's a test I know he will pass."

Tsunade rubbed her head again, "We'll go through with it then. We got messages back from the other villages. They're preparing to meet the threat if they get past us."

Kakashi chuckled, "So it's not their problem until they get rid of us?"

Tsunade nodded, "Basically."

"I thought as much."

Tsunade stood and started for the door, "I'm giving our top level Jounin command over our army. They will meet Doutsa if he gets past this attack. If anything else, we'll cut his army down."

"What about you?"

"Me and Jiraiya will be accompanying the team who meets Doutsa at the pass."

"And if you die?"

Tsunade smirks, "I've already notified the elders of who is suppose to replace me if that is the case."

----With Naruto----

Naruto stared at the name of his dead friend, "I've come here more in the last few days than I have in my entire life." He looked at the name of another Uchiha, "I guess I know why Kakashi always comes here now."

Naruto sat on the ground and looked at the stone, "You should see the village now Sasuke. Everyone has gotten so strong since you left. Tsunade Baa-chan finally got her head on the mountain."

Naruto was so focused on the stone he missed a certain patch of Pink hair move into a nearby tree, _Naruto-kun, I'm not letting you leave like I let Sasuke leave._

"You should see Sakura now. She's so beautiful now." Naruto chuckled, "I bet if you could see her now you would have never left Konoha." Naruto let himself lean back until he was on his back looking at the sky.

_Naruto?_ _You don't still-_

"That was another fight you won. You didn't even try this time. You kept brushing her off and I would have done anything for her attention." He sighed "Why couldn't you let me have this one win? I wouldn't mind losing every other one, but I just wanted this one win."

Sakura stared at him and frowned, _Naruto. You cared that much._ _And_ _I didn't do anything about it. I just begged you to bring back Sasuke._

Naruto sat up and looked at the stone before smiling, "In the end, neither of us belonged in this Village. They expected too much from you, and they could never get past what I am." He suddenly rolled to the side as a shuriken landed right were he was, "What do you want sensei?"

Jiraiya landed on the ground not too far away, "You were losing your focus. What have I told you about that?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "A Shinobi must always be aware of his surroundings," he answered in a mocking voice.

Jiraiya looked at the exact spot Sakura was hiding and winked. He then looked back at Naruto, "So what are you doing here?"

Naruto sat up and looked at his sensei, "Talking with Sasuke."

Jiraiya sat beside him with a sage-like frown on his face, "You couldn't have done more."

Naruto nodded, "I know. It's a part of being a shinobi: People die."

Jiraiya nodded, "But that doesn't help any does it?"

Naruto nodded.

"You should talk with what's left of your team. The three of you can get through this as a team."

Naruto chuckled, "We haven't been a team in a long time."

Sakura gasped and held her chest, _He doesn't want us around?_

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "And the Haruno girl? I know you still have feelings for her." He then looked back at the spot Sakura was hiding and rubbed his chin with a smirk before looking back to Naruto, "And seeing how she filled out I can't blame you."

Jiraiya automatically found himself against a tree with Naruto's forearm against his chest and a kunai at his throat. Naruto's eyes flashed red, "You talk about Sakura-chan like that again or I will kick your ass."

Jiraiya paled, "So, you have forgotten your feelings for her then."

Naruto looked away.

"And you haven't told her."

Naruto slowly lowered the kunai, "It's not my place."

"And why is that?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "You of all people know how much these people hate me. Just think of how they would treat the person who actually cared for "the demon brat". Plus, I have enemies outside of the village. If any of them were to find out, Sakura would be in danger. I can't put her there."

Jiraiya bowed his head and nodded, "I have no choice then." He spun the two of them around Pushing Naruto against a tree. He then made a couple hand-seals before shoving his palm into Naruto's chest. Naruto tried to move but found himself stuck to the tree. Jiraiya smirked, "I never taught you that one. It's a disabling jutsu. You're stuck there until I release it."

Naruto struggled, "Let me out of this you old pervert!"

Jiraiya started to walk off. He stopped right under Sakura's tree, "I gave you 10 minutes before it's released. I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

Sakura jumped to the ground. She had a deep red blush as she bowed, "Thank you Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya chuckled, "You two deserve it." He then vanished in a blur.

Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled.

Naruto paled, "Ummmm, Sakura-chan how are you today?"

Sakura slowly walked towards him like a cat stalking her prey, "Oh, I'm wonderful. Hokage-sama is busy so my training got canceled, and when I couldn't find you I came here."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Why would you want to see me?"

Sakura stopped just inches away from him, "Oh, I don't know. Just to finish our little discussion that we were having before Kakashi so rudely interrupted us."

Naruto once again tried to get free, _Damn you, you old man! I'll beat the hell out of you for this!_ "How long were you in that tree?"

Sakura sat down beside the tree looking at the ground, "I'm sorry I made you make that promise. If I had know how you felt-"

"I would do anything to see your smile Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Even at your own pain?"

"I'm used to it by now."

Sakura stood and nodded, "Which is why I have come to this choice." She brushed herself off .

"Sakura-chan….what are you doing?"

She leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto froze as he felt the gentleness of it all. Sakura slowly released the kiss and smiled at him, "I thought maybe you actually could use a reason to come back here."

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"You know Naruto, just because I had a crush on Sasuke when we were younger doesn't mean that I haven't gotten over him."

Naruto continued to nod. Suddenly he fell to the ground as the jutsu released itself. He stood.

Sakura took a deep breathe, "You can leave now if you want."

Naruto sighed, "You know you'll be hated in the village."

"I'll kick their asses."

"And Ino would never let you hear the end of it."

"Oh, I have enough garbage on her to keep you quiet."

"Baa-chan is a little protective of me."

"That makes two of us."

Naruto smiled, "I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

Sakura shook her head with a smirk, "Not a chance."

Naruto bowed his head and chuckled, "I guess I should take you out on a date or something like that."

A slight blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks, "It would be nice."

Naruto started to walk away, "Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at your place. We'll spend the entire day together."

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

---At Doutsa's camp---

Kabuto slowly entered Doutsa's tent, "Doutsa-sama, I have spoken with the army. They are behind you completely and ready to destroy Konoha."

Doutsa nodded, "So, they will obey my every order."

"Yes, Doutsa-sama."

"Without question?"

"Of course."

Doutsa stood and sighed, "You see. That's where I have a problem. You see, I needed you to make sure they would stay loyal to me. But if they will obey me without you telling them to, it brings me to one conclusion." He turned and faced Kabuto, "What do I need you for?" Several ninjas appeared behind Kabuto as Doutsa smirked, "Kill him." Kabuto's screams of pain echoed through the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long time with no update. It took me a while to figure this part out. The next two chapters will be the day before the battle. Then we will get to the fighting. As you can tell, things are starting to wind down. Going to be a lot a scene switches here so try to keep up.

Naruto woke up the next morning staring at the roof of his apartment. Tomorrow was the day. They were leaving that morning and expected to confront Doutsa by the afternoon. He sighed. Everyone knew the pressure of this mission. If anyone walked away from this, they should consider themselves lucky. It was all riding on his plan.

He quickly got out of bed and started to change into his training clothes. It was 7 in the morning right now. He told Sakura he would pick her up around noon. That left him 5 hours to train. When he was ready he walked to the door before quickly jumping onto the roof across the street and starting towards the training ground. When he got there, Jiraiya and Shikamaru were already there.

Naruto shot Jiraiya a warning glance, "I'll handle you when the mission is over."

Jiraiya smiled and held up his hands in defense, "It worked didn't it? I really think you should be saying 'thank you' instead of threatening me."

Naruto sighed and looked at Shikamaru, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Shikamaru broke his gaze from a cloud, "I am as ready as I will ever be. It's all too troublesome."

"Did you tell anyone?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "If the Harpy found out, she would interfere during the fight."

Naruto nodded, "I'm not telling Sakura-chan either."

Shikamaru sighed, "You know they are going to pound us if we walk away from this."

"Yeah."

"Now I know what my dad meant by troublesome females."

---Switch---

Sakura woke up as thoughts of the day before crept to the front of her mind. Her cheeks grew warm and developed a pink hue as she remembered kissing Naruto. _If __my__ younger self could see me now, she would kick my ass for even thinking about dating Naruto._ She blushed more, _But__ she doesn't know how cute her turned out to be. __Plus__, he's always been there for me, and I just ignored him._ She had stayed up late the night before unable to settle her mind as thoughts of the upcoming date. Wait….date? Sakura quickly looked at the alarm clock. 9 o'clock. She had about 3 hours.

She quickly went to the closet picking out her clothes for the day and ran to the bathroom.

---Switch---

Shikamaru stood bent over with his hands resting on his knees as he breathed heavily. He looked up at Naruto and saw him just standing there smirking. He cursed himself, _I'm__ worn out and the Baka doesn't even look winded. This is so troublesome. __I__ have to perfect this before we fight._

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "You need a few moment to catch your breathe?"

Shikamaru shook his head and stood up straight, "Doutsa would not give me a break if we fought."

Naruto smirked and shrugged, "Suit yourself." Naruto once again attacked Shikamaru as the two spared. Jiraiya stood at the side making mental notes.

---Switch---

Sakura stood in front of Tsunade shaking slightly.

Tsunade massaged her forehead, "Let me get this straight. You want the day off. So you can spend the day with Naruto?"

She blushed and nodded, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade placed her hand onto the desk and smirked, "And why the sudden urge to see the little twerp?"

"Well….you see…..he……and I…….."

"You like him?"

Sakura nodded as she looked at the floor.

Tsunade held back a chuckle, _She__ falls for Naruto and suddenly she's acting like Hinata. Hinata__oh crap._ "And what about the Hyuga girl? We both know she worships the ground Naruto walks on."

Sakura audibly gulped, "I was hoping to talk to her before I met up with Naruto."

Tsunade sighed, "Then, you better get going."

Sakura's head snapped up and then she quickly bowed, "Thank you Tsunade-sama!" She started to run out the door.

"Oh, Sakura-"

Sakura turned around.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself involved in. If you have a single bit of doubt in you, then I suggest you not meet with Naruto today. You have a very rare advantage over the boy. You can crush his heart with a simple action." Tsunade stood from her seat and pressed her hands onto her desk which started to creak from the pressure. "You crush his heart, and I will crush your body."

Sakura paled and bowed, "Yes Tsunade-sama." She quickly walked out and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she turned and saw Hinata walking down the hall, _Damn._ She quickly ran after her, "Hinata! Wait up!"

---Switch---

Shikamaru and Naruto were both laying on the ground breathing deeply. Naruto let out a laugh when he turned his head to Shikamaru, "I think we're ready."

Shikamaru just nodded.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru frowned, "I think I forgot to tell Temari that we were training this morning."

There was a few steps before the aforementioned blonde's head appeared in Shikamaru's sight. Shikamaru paled, "Hello Temari."

"Don't hello me. You were suppose to take me to lunch today with my brothers."

Shikamaru turned his head sideways and looked at Naruto, "Got to go face the firing squad."

Naruto chuckled, "Relax, if they didn't like you they would have killed you already."

Shikamaru stood and brushed himself off, "That somehow fails to comfort me."

---Switch---

Sakura had spent the last few minutes talking to Hinata about just about everything other than Naruto. Hinata knew something was going on.

"Um…Sakura-san, why did you wish to speak with me?"

Sakura took a deep breathe, _Here goes._ "Ummmm Hinata, how strongly do you feel for Naruto?"

Hinata blushed while pressing the tips of her fingers against each other, "Ummmm...Naruto-kun……….he is very special to me."

Sakura sighed, "Which is why it makes this hard to say."

"What is it Sakura-san?"

"Well, you see. Naruto and I-"

Hinata frowned, "I know that you two are together now."

"What! How did you know?"

Hinata looked up and blushed, "Umm….I was taking a walk last night and saw you two at the memorial."

Sakura blushed, "Hinata, I'm sorry about taking Naruto from you."

Hinata shook her head, "No, Naruto was never mine. I simply wish for him to be happy."

"But what about you?"

Hinata blushed slightly, "Um…..Kiba-kun asked me out the other day."

Sakura smiled, "Well, I'm glad for you. Well, I have to go meet Naruto. We'll have to double sometime. That is if we can keep those two from breaking into a fight."

Hinata giggled, "We will make them get along."

"Okay then, we'll set it up after we get back."

Sakura then ran off to meet Naruto

---Switch---

Naruto turned the final corner towards his apartment. He only have about 30 minutes left and then he would have to meet Sakura. He ran inside and quickly showered and changed before starting back out the door. He opened it to find Sakura standing there smiling. He would have spoken but was met with a slight bop to the top of his head.

"I knew you would be late, so I came here instead."

Naruto rubbed the top of his head and smiled, "Sorry, I got a little busy going over a few last minute details."

Sakura frowned, "It's going to be dangerous isn't it?"

Naruto chuckled, "It usually is for shinobi."

Sakura shot him a glare that told him to be serious, "Stop playing. We both know either of us could die tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you. Even if it has to be with my life." He was then sent flying across the room by a punch. He stood up rubbing his jaw, "What did I say this time?"

Sakura walked up to him, "I don't want to here how willing you are to die for me. I want you to promise me that we will walk out of this "

Naruto looked away trying to avoid eye contact, "Sakura-chan-"

Sakura grabbed him by the collar, "Promise me."

Naruto nodded trying to avoid the anger of the pink-haired beauty.

Sakura bared her teeth, "Say it. Say that you will do everything you can to make sure you walk out of this."

Naruto smiled, "I'd do anything for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled while embracing Naruto. She took a deep breathe reveling in his scent and then nuzzling into his chest even more.

Naruto stiffened not used to this show of affection, "Um, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura kept her eyes closed as she gave off a lazy smile, "Just hold me for a little bit. You're warm."

A cough cam from the door, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Sakura let off a growl that would rival the Kyuubi. "Go away Kakashi."

Kakashi was obviously smiling underneath his mask, "You shouldn't speak to your old sensei like that."

Sakura scowled and turned around leaning her back against Naruto's chest. She took Naruto's arms and linked them around her, "You know Kakashi-sensei, I think I remember seeing Rin looking for you earlier today. Something about you owing her a lunch."

Kakashi choked slightly and looked either way, "Which way was she heading?"

"Not sure, who knows, she could be here any second."

Kakashi paled and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Sakura smiled viciously as Naruto chuckled, "That was mean Sakura-chan."

Sakura's smile deepened, "Not as mean as tipping Rin off to our sensei's most favorite hang outs and hiding spots."

Naruto's eyes widened, "That's cruel."

Sakura took Naruto's hand and started towards the door, "Shows him for all those interruptions." She then proceeded to drag him down the street to the town's most expensive restaurant.

---Switch---

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he was now at his most favorite hiding spot. There was no way Rin would-

"Kakashi-kun!"

_Crap._ He turned around and raised his hand in greeting, "Yo!"

Rin ran up to him taking a few seconds catching her breathe before playfully slugging him in the arm. "I've been looking for you all day? You promised that we would go out to lunch when we got back to Konoha."

Kakashi chuckled nervously, "Sure thing Rin. We're would you like to go?"

Rin smiled and linked her arm around Kakashi's, "Just show me around the town and show me what's changed. I'm sure we will stop somewhere."

The two started off.

---Switch---

Jiraiya took another swig of sakè before passing it to Tsunade. He chuckled to see Rin and Kakashi going towards the square, "Ah, to be young again."

Tsunade smiled, "Yeah, it's wonderful."

Jiraiya cast a glance at Tsunade, "I mean actually young and not some kind of jutsu." He was met with an empty bottle hitting him in the side of the head. He rubbed the knot it formed. "Have you made the announcement yet?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I will day after tomorrow."

Jiraiya smiled, "This new generation has some great promise."

Tsunade smiled as a picture of the infamous blonde Shinobi entered her mind, "Especially your student."

Jiraiya puffed his chest slightly, "What can I say. Some of my greatness had to wear off on him."

"And he still turned out okay after that," counter Tsunade with a drunken smile. She moved her head as the offending bottle hit the wall beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru slouched in the woods and breathed a sigh of relief, "Relatives are so troublesome."

Temari landed on the ground next to him, "That went well?"

"Before or after you brother introduced me to his puppets?"

Temari chuckled, "I was think more like after my other brother threatened to rip your throat out for not holding the door for me."

Shikamaru subconsciously rubber his throat, "Troublesome."

Temari sat down beside him, "Are you happy?"

Shikamaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Temari looked ahead of them watching the sunlight dance on a lake, "Would you be more happy if you were dating Blondie instead of me?"

Shikamaru scoffed, "Ino is way too bossy for me."

"So, you will put up with my brothers?" She casually put her hands on the ground.

Shikamaru put his hand on top of hers, "Everything that has purpose has troublesome times."

---switch---

Naruto looked in front of him and almost shed a tear for the fate of his wallet. He took a deep breathe at Sakura started to drag him into the restaurant. They walked up to a man in a black suit, "Can I help you?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, reservations for Haruno."

The man looked down and smile, "Oh yes, here we go." He looked up and noticed Sakura's date. "Um, it appears we are full right now. You'll have to come back another time."

"But my reservations."

The man became more stern, "Miss, I apologize but we can't serve certain members of your 'party'."

"WHAT!" Sakura was about to punch the man when she felt a hand of her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto frowning slightly but looking at her with pleading eyes. "Let's just go somewhere else."

"Naruto, I-"

"It doesn't matter where we eat as long as you're there." Naruto reassured with a slight smile.

Sakura blushed slightly. She gave the man one more deadly glare, "I will have you know that I am the Hokage's apprentice, and she will hear about this." She then turned and hooked her arm with Naruto's before walking off.

Naruto smiled as he walked down the street, "Thanks for trying to stand up for me and everything."

"It's nothing, some one needs to beat some sense into these people."

Naruto shrugged, "I've gotten used to the stares and hatred." He took a deep breathe, "If we stay a couple, you know that that kind of thing will happen a lot more often."

Sakura smiled, "Just for more things for you to change when you become Hokage."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "I hope everyone else is enjoy their day."

Sakura giggled, "Well, Rin-san has probably caught up with Kakashi-sensei by now."

Naruto chuckled, "And since we haven't heard any excruciating cries of pain I would guess Shikamaru got through the lunch with Temari's brothers."

A thought hit Sakura, "Did I mention I ran into Hinata earlier?"

Naruto kept his eyes forward as they continued to walk, "Really? How is she? I haven't gotten much time to see her since I got back."

"She's dating Kiba now."

Naruto let out a laugh, "She'll straighten out dog-breathe."

Sakura elbowed Naruto, "Be nice. Besides, we're going on a double date with them when we get back." She then met him with an intense glare, "And you're going to behave yourself understand me."

Naruto bowed his head like a child being scolded, "Yes ma'am."

Sakura leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Good boy. So, where do we go now?"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face, "I know. Just follow me." He held out his hand as Sakura took it and he ran off towards a Chinese take out place.

---switch---

Rin looked around the village, "A lot has changed."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, when the Sound/Sand fought us it destroyed a lot of the older buildings."

"I wish I could have been here to help."

"I think it was for the better though."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "We had gotten too used to the peace. Before that the biggest threat the town had was…."

"When sensei died."

Kakashi nodded, "It was encouraging to see the village's people come together despite clan differences and feuding."

"Plus your gennin student defeated Gaara of the Sand."

"He is just like his father." Kakashi looked at the carving of the fourth and smiled as he saw two specks at the top of the fourth's head.

---switch---

Sakura looked over the beautiful view overlooking the city, "WOW! This is great!"

Naruto chuckled as he set up the food they had picked up along the way. "Yeah, I come up here to think or be alone."

Sakura turned and looked at Naruto before engulfing him in a hug, "Thank you so much for bringing me."

Naruto shrugged it off, "It's nothing."

Sakura sat down and started to enjoy her meal, "So, what else happened on your trip?"

Naruto sat beside her and started to eat as well, "Nothing much. Training, few missions, fighting, got to see a lot of villages."

Sakura took a deep breathe, "Where there any…you know…girls?"

Naruto nodded missing the hidden meaning, "Of course. Especially when Ero-sennin would go on one of his "research" expeditions."

"No, I mean did you ever meet a girl who you kind of grew attached to?"

Naruto froze when he caught the meaning, "You mean like a girl that was precious to me?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto shook his head, "Part of my training was learning how to not get attached to people. You know in our line of work people precious to us often get involved in…accidents."

"So, you mean that you wanted to become dead to emotions? That's not the Naruto I know."

Naruto frowned slightly, "Well, after I left, Jiraiya thought it was best. I couldn't stop missing you."

Sakura blushed, "I'm nothing special."

Naruto smiled, "You're very special to me."

Sakura leaned against Naruto shutting her eyes. He smiled and put his arm around her as he watched the sun set.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto smiled as he woke up the next morning in his bed. After a few hours on top of the 4th's head, Naruto had carried Sakura home. He smiled as the memory as he started to get ready and head for the main gate.

---Flashback---

_Naruto smiled at the sleeping form in his arms. He had wrapped his coat around her to keep her warm as he sped through the town. Sakura sighed happily in her sleep as she nuzzled deeper into Naruto's chest. He slowly arrived to his last stop. He tried to balance Sakura and knock at the same time. Finally Sakura's mom answered. Naruto's breathing stopped until the elder woman smiled, "Her room is upstairs."_

_Naruto smiled back before walking up stairs and slowly followed his nose to a room that was surrounded by Sakura's smell. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He quietly placed her on the bed and covered her before starting to walk out. He stopped when he spotted the familiar photo of Team 7. He picked it up and traced the three gennin faces with his finger._

"_Mmmm………Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto turned around and saw Sakura pull the coat tighter around herself and smiled lazily in her sleep. Naruto smiled at this before walking out the door. He walked down the hall and down the stairs as he tried his best to avoid Mrs. Haruno. He got to the door and was about to turn it when-_

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Naruto turned around with his head bowed. This was his moment of truth. Would Sakura's mom accept their relationship or threaten the Kyuubi container._

"_That's your name right?"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_I know what's inside of you."_

_Naruto sighed and tried to hold back his tears as he knew what was next. He was going to be forbidden to ever see his love ever again. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a smiling face._

"_Do me a favor and make sure you take care of my little girl."_

_Naruto smiled nervously, "Yes ma'am."_

_She smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you won her heart over that Uchiha boy."_

---End Flashback---

Naruto smiled as the main gate came into view. He looked around and saw the group gathered around him. He walked up to Shikamaru, "Well rested?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Everyone is ready. But about your back up plan-"

Naruto held up a hand to stop him, "I will do what I have to do, but only as a last resort."

Shikamaru tried to talk again.

"Promise you will take care of Sakura-chan for me."

Shikamaru bowed his head, "You are a very troublesome person."

"Promise me."

"You better come out of this."

Naruto nodded, "If our plans work everyone should be fine."

"I'm ready when you are."

Naruto looked around and saw no one looking. He nodded.

---At the Gate---

Sakura came running up to the gate looking at the rest of the group. Kakashi was already handing out assignments, "Rin and myself will lead up the team on the east side of the canyon; Tsunade and Jiraiya will head up the west side. Naruto has asked that whatever happens no one gets involved with the fight with Doutsa."

He then looked at Temari and Sakura, "Especially you two. Gaara will use his sand manipulation twice. Once to cut off the Canyon exit once the entire sound army is through. That will give them a very limited area to move such a huge army. He will then use it a second time to cut off the army from Doutsa himself.

"Gaara will then join a group of Konoha Jounins, Temari and Kankuro to take out the sound army. Rin, Tsunade and Sakura will act as the medic nins in case of injury. Jiraiya and myself will be there for support in case Doutsa becomes too much for those two to handle."

---2 hours later---

Doutsa smiled as he came into view of the last thing between him and Konoha. He looked behind him at his army, "Be on your toes. They know we're coming and they know we're dangerous. They will more than likely try to cut us off from the village and cut off our escape at the same time. They'll send their best."

An evil smirk appeared on Doutsa's face, "Simply put, we get through this, and the town is ours." He then started for the canyon. As they entered, he looked to either side looking for a sign of a trap.

Kakashi looked through his binoculars and smirked when the final ninja passed through the entrance of the pass. He touched the communicator on his ear, "They're clear Gaara."

A wall of sand immediately cut off the entrance of the canyon. Doutsa chuckled, "Found you." He turned to his army to find that they had been cut off by another wall of sand. Doutsa looked at the ground as his body shook with a chuckle, "They're making this one fun." He looked up at the canyon as several blurs jumped off the canyon to confront his army. He frowned, "They're not inviting me to play?"

"You're opponents are right here."

Doutsa turned to see Naruto and Shikamaru standing there. Doutsa smiled, "The boy from early huh? And you brought on of your friends too." He quickly vanished and appeared in front of Shikamaru, "I'm not interested in you. But you could tell me where the green one is. I owe him a kick."

Shikamaru kept the gaze, "He's in the town waiting for you. Just have to get through us. Troublesome isn't it?"

Doutsa smirked, "Troublesome huh?" He looked down and saw a shadow about to connect with his. He jumped back and smirked, "Shikamaru Nara. Supposed IQ over 200." He then pointed at Naruto, "And you, Naruto Uzumaki, I must say I was highly disappointed in you last time to think that such a renowned shinobi would be so foolish and reckless."

Naruto smirked, "Last time I let my temper get the best of me."

Doutsa stepped to the side dodging another attempt by Shikamaru to catch his shadow. Doutsa phased out and reappeared behind Shikamaru, "Be with you momentarily, just let me get rid of this little nothing first."

Shikamaru tried to react but it was too late as he felt a kunai stab through his back. Shikamaru coughed up blood as he looked at Naruto, "The promise."

"SHIKAMARU!"

Everyone looked up to the ledge to see Temari staring down in horror. He jumped off the cliff whipping out her fan. She whirled her fan at Doutsa, "Kirikiri!"

Doutsa chuckled, "Oh, you seem mad." He quickly phased out dodging the wind attack and reappeared in front of her hitting a palm to her abdomen. She gasped as the breathe was taken out of her before she was thrown backwards.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere and caught her setting her gently next to Shikamaru, "You'll end up regretting that one." He charged Doutsa as they started to trade blows.

--- Switch---

Gaara heard his sister's yell as he looked up and saw her jump off the cliff again. He quickly made his way up there just in time to see her get hit. He growled in anger, "I'll end this now."

Tsunade tried her best to stop him, "No, let Naruto handle him. We need your help with the sound troops."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Tell them to pull back."

Tsunade recognized the look in Gaara's eye and looked down at the leaf shinobi, "Everyone get out now!"

The Sound cheered thinking that their opponents were retreating. That was before a ocean of sand engulfed them crushing them all.

Gaara looked back at Tsunade, "If Uzumaki looses, I kill Doutsa."

"Um-"

They both turned to see Sakura staring at the fight in amazement, "Naruto's actually keeping up."

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and chuckled, "Very clever, I'm proud."

---Switch---

Doutsa was getting frustrated now. Every punch he through seemed to lack his full strength. No matter how hard he punched it always ended with the same amount of power, "What did you do to me! You didn't use a jutsu."

Naruto smirked, "Looks like you're the one who is loosing his cool now."

Doutsa growled and through a punch at Naruto's face which was quickly caught by a hand. Naruto's smirk was ever present as he squeezed Doutsa's fist. Doutsa was surprised when his hand was released before it was crushed.

"You could have crushed my hand right there but you didn't. You're too soft." He tried for another punch only to have Naruto catch it and swing Doutsa's arm around turning Doutsa and trapping his arm behind his back.

Naruto chuckled, "You're wrong, I don't have enough strength to crush you're fist, physical strength is all too troublesome."

Doutsa's eyes lit up, "What did you say?"

Naruto spun the two of them around as Shikamaru was back up and charging them with a Rasengan, "But the real one does."

Doutsa gasped as the swirling sphere hit him in his gut. As Naruto released and jumped out of the way.

---Switch---

Sakura stared in amazement, "Two Narutos?"

Jiraiya chuckled realizing what was going on. He looked at Kakashi, "When did they pull that off?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Had to before we got here. Wait…they were alone for a few seconds before we left the village."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "So the entire time-"

Kakashi nodded.

---Switch---

Doutsa stood up holding his bruised gut, "How! Shikamaru Nara can not perform the Rasengan."

Shikamaru smiled, "He can't" A cloud of smoke poofed to reveal Naruto, "But he had to do a Henge jutsu to graduate."

Another poof was heard as the original Naruto turned into Shikamaru. "And we have figured out your jutsu."


	14. Chapter 14

Doutsa stared at the two as he tried to hide his amusement, "You figured out my jutsu huh? Well, do tell. Educate me."

Naruto smirked, "It all happened when Lee hit that kick. Now, I had been coming at you much faster but you dodged each of my attacks. So the question was why did Lee's attack connect."

Shikamaru made sure to position himself between Doutsa and the fallen Temari, "That's were I got my first inkling. So, we tried this little test. We used a Henge to switch places before we left the village. We were the only two that knew about it. And since you didn't know to look for anything, your Divine Jutsu could not counter."

Naruto nodded, "You see. You're jutsu is very close to the Sharingan. There is one key difference though. Your jutsu is completely subconscious. It is able to keep up with any jutsu and respond with unbelievable speed. I realized I have never seen you use a single jutsu. So my guess is that you really completely on your bloodline limit way too much."

Doutsa raised an eyebrow, "So you figured it out. Congratulations. Too bad you won't live to tell anyone about it."

Naruto smirked, "Oh, but we are. See I have a few tricks left that you have not figured out yet."

Doutsa stared at Shikamaru, "And what about my attacks. From what I was told you would not have stood a chance against me."

Shikamaru nodded, "My new technique. You were so sure I was Naruto that you didn't notice that I had attached my shadow to you and used it to restrain each of your punches at the very lest second."

Doutsa growled, "I will enjoy killing you for that."

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru, "You take Temari and go up to the ridge. I'll handle it from here." Shikamaru quickly did as he was told as Naruto and Doutsa kept their eyes on each other. Naruto then entered a purely Taijutsu stance.

Doutsa chuckled and mimicked his stance, "We're going to do this again?"

"Yes, but this time I'm not going to let you drain my chakra." Naruto charged at Doutsa with a punch to the face. Which Doutsa easily caught. Naruto quickly adjusted his movement to allow his body to rotate as he went for a kick to the head. Doutsa drew his second arm up blocking the kick with his forearm. Naruto twisted his gravity one last time using is caught fist and grasping Doutsa's wrist and then used his blocked foot as a launching pad to send him over Doutsa and then snapping his arm over to through Doutsa forcefully at the canyon wall. Doutsa crashed into the wall as dust surrounded the crash point.

---Switch---

Sakura jumped to her feet yelling to the top of her lunges, "YEAH! GO NARUTO-KUN!"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow as he spotted something odd when Naruto flips over Doutsa, _Hmmm, could that be?_ He then looked over at Jiraiya, "His Taijutsu has improved greatly."

Jiraiya nodded, "It took me a good 6 months to break through to the boy how important is was. It wasn't till I banned him from using chakra during our spars that he really started to show promise."

"Tell me did you teach him any more of his father's techniques?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "So you noticed too."

Kakashi smiled, "This fight is over with."

---Switch---

Doutsa walked out of the human shaped crater dusting himself off, "Impressive, you successfully predicted two of my counters. However," Doutsa launched at Naruto with amazing speed, "I still predicted your move and because of that you will never beat me!"

Naruto easily caught Doutsa's punch and chuckled, "I am much stronger than Gaara. Your strength will not help you here. Oh, and you didn't predict my move." He quickly vanished as appeared behind Doutsa hitting him with a thrust of his palm.

---Switch---

Tsunade's eyes flew open, "Was that-?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Now you see one of the great outcomes of our training."

---Flashback/Slow Motion---

As Naruto flipped over Doutsa he quickly planted a marked kunai on Doutsa.

---End Flashback---

Sakura looked at the attack, "What? What happened?"

Kakashi was still staring in amazement, "He pulled it off. No one but sensei has ever been able to do that."

Sakura gasped, "You mean that's the-"

Kakashi nodded, "It's the 4th's Body Flicker Technique."

---Switch---

Doutsa stared at Naruto, "No one can move that fast."

Naruto chuckled, "It's different from anything you have ever seen. Now, it's time to fulfill your request and educate you." He vanished again. He appeared behind Doutsa, "Lesson one, there is no such thing as an unbeatable jutsu except for one."

Doutsa spun around and was met with a kick to the side of the head. He flew backward. When he landed her stood grunt and looked around.

"Lesson two, don't ever threaten the people I love and protect." Doutsa looked down to be kicked in the gut by several shadow clones. He was propelled into the air. "U-Za-Ma-Ki Naruto Rendan!" Doutsa was once again driven into the ground. He stood up and looked around him holding his gut and panicking.

"COME OUT HERE YOU PEST! SHOW YOURSELF NOW! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Lesson Three-" Doutsa looked up to see Naruto flying downwards with a charged Rasengan. Doutsa prepared for the impact already ready to counter but Naruto vanished again.

"STOP THAT!" Doutsa felt a tap of his shoulder. He turned to have the sphere driven into his gut as he felt his internal organs start to shred. He flew backwards again into the canyon wall.

Doutsa tried to stand but found himself too weak to move. He looked up to see Naruto staring at him with a look of complete and utter hatred. "Lesson three, some things are worth dying for." He looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru and nodded. Shikamaru bowed his head and dispensed his shadows trapping their friends.

---Switch---

When Sakura looked back at him questionably he sighed, "How troublesome. He does not wish anyone to get involved. It may anger him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Anger who?"

Kakashi shook his head as he recognized the seals Naruto just went through, "No, not that one. Please not that."

Sakura turned around just in time to see Naruto finish his jutsu.

---Switch---

Naruto stared at Doutsa as he grabbed him by the arms, "Lesson Four, this is that unbeatable jutsu I mentioned before. Demonic Soul Seal."

---Switch---

"NARUTO! DON'T! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura was at the verge of tears as the Death God appeared. She tried her best to struggle and get out of Shikamaru's jutsu.

Shikamaru kept his gaze on the ground, "He loves you too. He said he would only do this if he felt it was the only way. He wanted to protect you."

---Switch---

Naruto looked behind him at the Death God, "Shinigami-sama please seal Doutsa's Jutsu in my body and take my soul as payment."

Doutsa started to struggle, "No, anything but that!"

The Death God nodded and sent his arm through Naruto and into Doutsa's body. Doutsa screamed as his jutsu and his eyesight left him. Naruto sighed and looked back at Sakura and mouthed, 'I love you too.' He then closed his eyes and got ready to meet death. "SEAL!"

There was a strange pause then a flash of light it was over. The Death God was gone and Naruto's lifeless body fell to the ground. Doutsa was trying his best to fell his way around with his hand.

Shikamaru fell to the ground and released his jutsu. Sakura collapsed to the ground in tears as Tsunade tried her beside to control her own while comforting Sakura, "Shhh, I know it hurts child."

Sakura buried her head into Tsunade, "This can't be real, Naruto can't die"

Tsunade soothing rubbed her hand up and down Sakura, "I wish it wasn't, I really do."

Jiraiya did not have time to react before a furious Kakashi was holding the elderly man up by his throat, "HOW DARE YOU TEACH HIM THAT!" There was a poof of smoke as Jiraiya became a tree limb.

Jiraiya cleared his throat rubbing it, "I didn't teach him that. He found the scroll in my pack and by the time I realized it it was too late."

"WHY WOULD YOU CARRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH YOU!"

Jiraiya sighed, "I was looking over it. I didn't want Naruto to ever learn it, but I was planning to if the time ever came that we needed it."

Gaara stared down at the motionless body of Naruto. He looked behind him at Sakura and walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at him. Gaara kept his intense stare, "I will take you to him and then finish off Doutsa myself."

Sakura nodded and they were both surrounded by a sandstorm. It vanished as another one appeared not far from Doutsa and Naruto's body. When it cleared Sakura ran over to Naruto embracing his body as she cried out in sorrow.

Doutsa froze when he heard a cold voice, "I see it now."

Doutsa gulped as he cowardly moved away from the voice, "What?"

A sickening smile was on Gaara's face, "Your demise."

Doutsa felt the sand surround his legs this time too tight to prevent his escape. The sand surrounded him until it completely covered him. Gaara held out a hand and sneered, "Desert Funeral." The tomb of sand exploded as what was left over of Doutsa fell to the ground.

Sakura continued to cry.

"Sakura-"

Sakura's eye flew open and looked as Naruto's body moved slowly, "Sakura, so sorry…love you."

Sakura quickly checked his pulse. She then turned back to a sad looking Tsunade who had just made her way down. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, there's no way he survived that."

Then came the weak voice again, "Sakura?"

Tsunade looked down at Naruto and picked him up checking his pulse. She then started back to the village, "Everyone clear the way!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I did leave the end open if I want to do a sequal.

It had been two days now. Sakura had not once left Naruto's beside. Tsunade had tired and for the first time in her life got her butt kicked by Sakura. She didn't take it personal though. Everyone was completely dumb-founded. Naruto by any case should be dead right now. He made a pact with the Death God. That's how the Demonic Soul Seal worked. But here they were 2 days later and Naruto was just barely hanging onto life.

Kakashi and Rin tried to get here to go home and rest. Everyone did. So, when all else failed that pulled the only card they had left: The Best Friend Card.

"Oy, Forehead, you look hideous."

Sakura kept her eyes on Naruto, "Not now Ino-pig." She was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How long has the Baka-" She stopped when Sakura growled at the name. "Sorry. How long has Naruto loved you?"

Sakura smiled slightly, "Since the academy, maybe before."

Ino turned Sakura around to look her in the eye, "Then trust him to make his way back if he can."

Sakura fought back the tears that had wanted to come for 2 days now, "I know, it's just I want to be the first thing he sees."

Ino smiled slightly, "Then how about we go get you cleaned up and changed."

Sakura shook her head, "No, he may wake up."

"Then the nurses will come get you immediately and tell him not to open his eyes yet. You want to look good for him don't you?"

Sakura nodded.

Ino held out her hand, "Then let's go. I brought your stuff and Tsunade is loaning you a spare room to change. Once you're done you can come right back."

Sakura nodded and took her friends hand as they walked out. Not long afterwards Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade walked in.

"She busy?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded, "I got the Yamanaka girl to watch her."

"And Rin is keeping watch for us," finished Kakashi.

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto, "Then let's figure out what happened."

---Naruto's mind---

_What happened?_

_**The debt has been paid.**_

_Kyuubi?_

_**Incorrect.**_

_Then who?_

_**You do not know? You summoned me.**_

_Shinigami-sama?_

_**Correct.**_

_Is this what death is like._

_**Incorrect. You are not dead.**_

_Did I mess up the jutsu? I have to get up and try it again then._

_**Your seal has worked, however you possess two souls. I only require one.**_

_Two souls? You mean you took the Kyuubi's soul instead of mine? Why because I'm a better person or something?_

_**I do not know the difference between the Just and Unjust. I take that which is offered to me. This soul offered itself.**_

_Then what about me?_

_**You shall awaken soon.**_

---Outside world---

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "Are you sure?"

Jiraiya nodded, "From what I have read I am." They both looked down at Naruto's stomach that had been revealed. Tsunade pumped some more charka into it, but the seal of the Kyuubi still did not appear.

Tsunade looked back at Jiraiya, "So even if he's out cold and I pump chakra into him the seal should still appear?"

Jiraiya nodded.

Kakashi smiled slightly, "I guess it was sensei's last gift to him. He knew Naruto may have to use the seal on day, so he gave him a spare soul."

Tsunade smiled slightly, "The council is going to do backflips when they hear the Kyuubi is finally gone."

Naruto rustled slightly.

Tsunade chuckled, "Better go get that student of mine. She would be upset if she missed this. Then I will go tell the council." She then walked out of the room followed by the other two.

Jiraiya kept an eye on Tsunade, "And your choice about the next Hokage?"

Tsunade chuckled, "I will make the announcement is a few days."

---Switch---

Sakura burst back into the room with Ino still trying her best to comb her friend's hair. Sakura shot her a look and Ino paled slightly. "I'll leave you alone with him. Now don't do anything I wouldn't," she teased. Of course, that was met by the only chair in the room flying right at her.

Naruto rustled again as if trying to go back to sleep.

Sakura walked up to him and leaned forward, "Naruto?"

Naruto rustled, "Just a few more minutes Sakura-chan. I don't have a mission today."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Naruto."

Naruto turned his back to her voice, "I'll train with you later. I'm sleepy."

Sakura growled, "NARUTO!"

Naruto quickly sat up out of his bed looking around as if trying to get his barrings, "What? huh? What am I doing here? Where is here?" He was quickly stopped when Sakura crashed into him hugging him tightly while crying. He looked down and smile, "Hey Sakura-chan. Did I miss something?"

Sakura looked up at him before raising a fist and bashing him in the head, "BAKA!"

Naruto rubbed the now forming lump on his head, "What was that for?"

"That was for trying that stupid seal! Don't you know you should be dead right now?"

The memories flooded back to him, "The fight. Doutsa!" He tried to get up to hunt for the villainous man but Sakura pushed him down on the bed again.

"Gaara finished him off for you. You know you really scared me. I still don't know how you survived."

Naruto frowned slightly, "Kyuubi. It gave up its soul so I could keep mine."

Sakura blinked, "You mean he's gone?'

Naruto smiled and nodded. Before he could do anything else, he was involved with an extremely passionate kiss from Sakura. Each of her hands was on either side of his head holding him still as she kept her eyes closed. Soon Naruto gave in and returned the kiss.

"What a troublesome time to come."

And just like that, the mood was gone. Sakura jumped off of Naruto but remained on the bed beside of him. Naruto sat up and looked at the door to see Shikamaru and Temari standing there. He smiled at Temari, "You took a hit for me. Thanks, even though you thought I was Shikamaru."

Temari smiled jokingly, "Oh, I knew it was you. You were way too cute and upbeat to be the Pineapple head."

Everyone laughed except for Shikamaru who once again mumbled something about troublesome women. Temari gave him a quick glance.

Naruto looked at his old friend, "Worked just as planned. That training did pay off."

Shikamaru rubbed his jaw, "I still took most of the punches though. I could only slow them down not stop them."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, at least it got you a date with Temari without Gaara threatening to kill you."

Shikamaru looked away trying not to blush, "Actually-"

---Flashback---

Gaara walked into Shikamaru's hospital room. The shadow user was automatically on guard. Gaara kept his gaze on Shikamaru, "During the fight you made sure to keep yourself between Doutsa and Temari. Why?"

Shikamaru decided to just try being honest, "Because she is important to me."

Gaara stared him down.

"Troublesome isn't it."

Gaara nodded and seemed to think thing over. He started for the door, "She approves of you, so I will allow this relationship to happen."

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief.

"But as soon as you get out of here you will take her on a date."

Shikamaru sighed. Was this how it was always going to be?

---End of Flashback---

Naruto laughed, "He actually threatened you to take her out on a date?"

Shikamaru was starting to get annoyed, "Yes, relatives are very troublesome."

Temari shook her head, "Everything is troublesome with you." She took his hand and started at the door. She looked back before they left, "Oh, you two can resume the making-out. I'll let the people downstairs know not to allow visitors." She then let out a laugh at the two red faces as she left with Shikamaru in tow who was always smirking.

Naruto stared at the door, "Those two are a dangerous couple."

Sakura cuddled up to Naruto hugging his arm, "Yeah, but they love each other." Her eyes started to droop.

Naruto noticed, "How long have you been up?"

Sakura yawned and nuzzled her head into Naruto's neck, "2 days."

Naruto chuckled, "Then let's get some rest." He moved his arm and soon was on his side and had both arms around Sakura. Sakura sighed in contentment as she found her place curled up against him and smiled.

---Two days later---

Sakura looked at her watch and sighed, "Come on Naruto-kun. We're going to be late."

Naruto stumbled out of his room as he tried to tie his forehead protector around his arm.

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You look really handsome, now let's go."

They arrived at Hokage tower in a few moments. They then went up to the Hokage's balcony as the entire village was gathered in front of the tower. Sakura and Naruto quickly took their seats on the platform. Tsunade soon appeared in full Hokage gear.

She walked to the edge to silence the crowds cheers, "That you. The latest threat to our village as well as to all Shinobi villages has been terminated."

There was a great cheer. Tsunade raised her hand again to silence the crowd.

"Second it is my pleasure to report that the Kyuubi is no longer trapped inside of Naruto Uzumaki and has been taken to hell by the Death God himself."

Naruto cringed as the crowd cheered at the death of the demon.

Tsunade smiled and turned to Naruto, "And it is all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki himself!"

The crowd silenced slightly as mummers started.

Tsunade growled, "Those of you who had a problem with Uzumaki also have a problem with me. He is like a little brother to me and I will protect him as such.

Now for the reason you were called. When this mission started, I made a private statement to Naruto that if he would succeed this mission he would be named the new sannin. So, Naruto come forward."

Naruto gave Sakura's had a squeeze. Tsunade smiled and hugged him tight as he walked up. She looked out to the crowd again, "Now with the name Sannin comes the privilege to leave the village without my permission. Will you chose to do this Naruto?"

Naruto looked back and smiled at Sakura, "No. I think I'm going to stay and protect this village."

Tsunade smiled, "Good choice. This gives me even more confidence in my next choice." She cleared her throat and took off her Hokage hat, "From this day on, I am stepping down as the acting Hokage and turning all power over to the new 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto froze in disbelief as Tsunade put the Hokage hat on his head and bowed. She then stood up straight and motioned out to the crowd. Naruto looked out and noticed a few villagers hesitant to bow, but what his also noticed was that every shinobi was proudly bowing to their new leader. They were acknowledging him and his skills.

Naruto cleared his voice as tears spilt, "Thank you all for acknowledging me. I would simply like to state that a dream is something that you give your entire life to accomplish. And it seems in my few years on this planet," he looked back at Sakura, "I have accomplished my two greatest dreams. I vow to protect this village and the people in it. Thank you."

A great cheer erupted from the crowd as Naruto walked back over to Sakura. The second he got there, he embraced her holding her close and smelling her scent, "Thank you for being here."

Sakura hugged him back, 'Thank you for being patient."

---Later that day---

Naruto rubbed his forehead as Shizune explained to Sakura how things worked. Sakura had decided to take her boyfriends side and make sure, he didn't screw things up. He looked up as Jiraiya walked through the doors. Naruto stood and the two shook hands before hugging.

"I guess I have two Hokages under my belt now, "joked Jiraiya.

Naruto chuckled as well, "I guess you do. But this is only the beginning. I will now become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen."

Jiraiya nodded but frowned slightly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and motioned for Jiraiya to follow hi out to the balcony. They both looked out over the village, "What troubles you sensei?"

Jiraiya took a deep breathe, "Remember what I told you about the universal balance of good and evil."

Naruto nodded, "I have been thinking the same thing. Doutsa and Kyuubi, two sources of evil, are both gone."

Jiraiya looked out over the stars, "So how will the universe balance this out?"

In the distance, two figures stood with their long black robes. The taller was growing impatient, "What are we doing here Itachi?"

The short smiled as his red eye shined, "Because, this place always interested me. Uzumaki defeated everyone but you and me. We'll reform Akatsuki and come for our vengeance." Itachi smiled 'I have a surprise for you, Dobe.'


	16. End Notes

First off. Many thanks for the many readers and reviewers of this story. Much love to all you and your people.

Second off. I have started off a sequel to this story. It's name is "The Pain of Betrayal."

So check it out and enjoy.


End file.
